


The Full Spread

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom Pike Trickfoot, Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Polymachina, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Strap-Ons, Sub Keyleth, Sub Percy de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Zahra's night is not over yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).



> This story follows directly from the end of [The Royal Treatment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9386780), so it's best to read that first.
> 
> Written as part of my February 2017 charity fundraiser!

Zahra is feeling very fine. It's been a wonderful evening so far; she's delighted by the idea of having more of it, but it's nice to recline here with Vex, relax for a moment.

Keyleth is not relaxing.

Keyleth is still moving up and down on Percy; she's doing it more slowly than she was at the beginning, and Zahra doesn't know whether that's because she's starting to tire or because she's just enjoying it. She's already come once, but Vex hasn't told her she can stop. Even if Vex did, Keyleth's still tied to Percy; she might be able to get off of his cock, but she couldn't go anywhere else even if she did. Vex is clearly not going to let her, not yet, not when she's busy lying back and watching Keyleth work.

Zahra can tell Keyleth is about to come again, the way she starts moving faster, whispering something to Percy, who can't really do anything about it but nod. She kisses him, just a brief one, and keeps going, pushing onwards.

"She's so pretty when she comes, and she does it so easily," Vex says, loud enough for Keyleth to hear.

"A valuable skill," Zahra says, joining in on the fun of taunting Keyleth. "Very marketable."

Vex laughs in delight. "Not if she knows what's good for her," she says. "If she's smart, she'll do it just for us." Her voice hardens. "And she'll do it right now."

Zahra doesn't know if it's Vex's good timing or her words affecting Keyleth, but Keyleth throws her head back, her movements erratic as she gets right up to the edge and tumbles off of it. Percy bites his lip, trying to hold it together as Keyleth comes, which must be very difficult by now. Keyleth rests heavily against him, sighing shakily as she calms.

"May I stop now?" Keyleth asks, her face against Percy's shoulder.

"No, I don't think so," Vex says. "I think you need one more, just to make sure."

Keyleth makes a disconsolate noise, but she does as she's told, keeps moving. Zahra can see how her thighs are trembling; they've been at this for a good long while now, and Zahra knows it must be getting harder and harder, both to keep pace and to come.

Zahra is distracted from the scene in front of her by Vex's hand on her thigh, which is a wonderful thing to be distracted by. "How are you, darling?" Vex asks, and the question feels genuine, not like a pleasantry.

"I'm having a marvelous time," Zahra says. "This is quite the party."

"This is a special occasion," Vex says. "I mean, it's not commemorating anything or something like that, it's special all on its own." She waves a hand. "It's all a bit elaborate for us."

"It's not usually like this?" Zahra asks.

"If it were, poor Kiki would have to be carried everywhere," Vex says. "We don't always go all in, as it were."

"I see," Zahra says. She had kind of a different picture of all this in her head, that they all sort of clumped up on each other on a regular basis, but it makes sense to her that it might be a more individual kind of thing. "Well, I'm happy to be here when you do."

"If you're not enjoying yourself, we're doing something wrong," Vex says.

Vex makes a pleased noise when Zahra turns in her arms, pushing Vex back against the pillows. "I'd rather enjoy you," Zahra purrs, and Vex grins dirtily before Zahra kisses her. They spend long moments like that, just kissing, luxuriating in it. Vex runs her hand down Zahra's back, putting a hand on Zahra's ass and using it to drag her closer, encouraging the full-length friction between the two of them.

"Vex," Keyleth says, and her tone makes Zahra stop immediately. "Vex, help."

Vex untangles herself from Zahra, coming over to kneel next to Keyleth and Percy. "What is it, love?" she says, putting a hand on Keyleth's back. Keyleth hasn't stopped moving, and Zahra wonders if she still remembers how to. "All you have to do is come like a good girl, and we'll let you go."

"I can't," Keyleth says, shaking her head. "I can't- Vex, please, I can't do it again."

Vex fists her hand in Keyleth's hair. "You can't, or you won't?"

Keyleth pants, looking torn. "I don't know."

"Let me make it easy for you," Vex says, and she slips her other hand between Percy and Keyleth. "You can, and you will."

Keyleth practically sobs; she lets her head rest on Percy's shoulder, making desperate, disconsolate noises as she continues to move. Zahra can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be, but something is darkly pleasurable about seeing her like that, stripped down to nothing, completely overcome.

"Yes," Keyleth says, so softly that Zahra almost doesn't hear it.

"That's my girl," Vex says, her arm moving faster. "You can do it, you know you can."

Keyleth is still moving, still pushing herself on despite how exhausted she looks. Percy kisses her wherever he can reach, her hair, the side of her face, encouraging her in the limited way that he can. Her fists clench and unclench, and Zahra can see how much effort it's taking, how she's only doing it now through sheer force of will.

Vex is still encouraging her, hand moving between Percy and Keyleth's bodies, and Keyleth is getting there, so close. Vex bites down on her shoulder, sucking hard; Keyleth gasps, her hips working fervently, desperately. She gasps, little ones that reach a crescendo, and she shouts when she comes, collapsing forward onto Percy and almost knocking him over.

"What a good girl," Vex says, stroking Keyleth's back. She looks at Pike, nodding towards Keyleth, and Pike nods back, walking towards them. "What a perfect girl, to do what she's told so very well."

Pike walks behind Percy, untying Keyleth's wrists, and Vex helps Keyleth off of Percy, up onto her knees but no further.

"Why don't you lie down, dear?" Vex says, brushing Keyleth's hair away from her face. "Rest. You earned it for doing such a good job."

"Thank you," Keyleth says, and she doesn't hesitate to collapse onto a pile of pillows.

Meanwhile, Pike is seeing to Percy; she undoes all of her ropework, right down to the rope around his cock. At her instruction, he stretches, wincing slightly as he rolls his shoulders. She lets him do it, observing him carefully, and she seems to be satisfied with what she sees. She winds up the ropes she's just removed, picking up a different one that Zahra had wondered about. It's doubled, with a series of elaborate knots on it at intervals, and she couldn't quite work out what it might be for.

She gets her answer when Pike puts Percy up on his knees; she throws the loop at the end of the rope over Percy's head, and the knots hang down his front. Pike adjusts them so that the bottom two frame his cock and balls, and Percy bites his lip hard when she handles him. Zahra can't believe he's managed not to come through all of this. She wonders what it would take to break him, to so overwhelm him that he couldn't be a good boy.

Zahra is not confident she's ever thought of a full-grown man as a "good boy", but she's learning all sorts of things about herself tonight.

Pike is still working; she pulls the ends of the rope through Percy's legs, hooking them under the rope around his neck and letting them fall. She takes each end and passes it through the spaces between the knots in the front, stretching them out into diamonds as the ropes criss-cross in the back. The tension pulls on Percy's cock, lifting it as the ropes effectively shorten, and it must be agony.

Pike keeps working until she's back down to Percy's thighs, having worked into all the spaces between the knots; she takes each end of the rope and whips it around the corresponding thigh, securing his wrists on either side with the last few feet of rope. She steps back, looking Percy over like she's appreciating her good work, a satisfied look on her face.

"That looks marvelous," Vex says. "Being all trussed up suits him."

"Check it out," Pike says. She grabs the ropework with one hand and pulls, and Percy's body follows easily, Percy unable to control where he goes without the use of his arms. "Handles."

"And so very useful," Vex says. Pike lets Percy go, and he sits back on his heels, waiting for further instruction, or potentially to be ignored.

Vex and Pike share a conspiratorial look. "I know what you're thinking," Pike says.

"I hope you do," Vex says.

"I'll get the box," Pike says with a grin.

"Box?" Zahra asks.

"The toybox," Vex says.

"I like the sound of that," Zahra says, as Pike goes around the other side of the bed, coming back with a small wooden crate. Zahra sees several interesting implements in it, but Pike pushes them to the side, obviously looking for a specific item. While Pike is digging around in the crate, Vex lays a finger on her nose. Zahra doesn't know what she's avoiding, but she copies the motion just in case. Keyleth does too; Percy does not, but he can't move his hands.

Pike emerges with an armful of cloth-wrapped packages, and she immediately notices the group not-it gesture. "Aww, guys," she says, setting down her finds.

"I don't think you'll be sorry you lost," Vex says. She looks at the packages, selecting an orange one and unwrapping it. Zahra can't say she's precisely surprised to see that it's a dildo, but it's too small to be practical; it's attached to a strap, but the strap isn't terribly long.

"Where would you like it?" Vex says to Pike, picking it up by the strap and letting it swing, and Zahra gets it.

"I think it'll be easiest if I use your thigh," Pike says, putting the rest of the packages off to the side.

"A classic," Vex says, and she puts the strap around her leg, buckling it on, tugging on it to make sure it won't move. She gives Pike a wicked smile, crooking a finger at her. Pike gives her an equally devious look and climbs on top of her, kissing her forcefully. It's different between the two of them, hard, like there's going to be a winner; it doesn't track with what Zahra knows about Pike, but this seems like the place to get something like that out, to show what's hiding under the surface.

Vex puts her hands on Pike's waist, lifting her up and centering her over Vex's thigh, and Pike drops down onto the dildo, taking it all the way inside of her. She takes a moment to adjust before she starts moving, bouncing up and down on it. Vex doesn't leave her alone to do it; she runs her hands over Pike's body, pinching her nipples until Pike gasps. Pike retaliates, flat out slapping one of Vex's breasts, and Vex makes a noise of delighted surprise before slapping Pike's ass.

It's very fun to watch, but Zahra gets distracted when she makes a headcount. Percy is just waiting, watching Pike and Vex with open hunger in his eyes, so he's fine. That leaves Keyleth; she's alone, watching the proceedings and looking a little sleepy. It doesn't seem right, so Zahra goes over to her. Keyleth looks up, but doesn't otherwise react when Zahra sits down next to her.

"How are you?" Zahra asks.

"Exhausted," Keyleth replies.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Zahra says.

"That sounds great," Keyleth says, already moving towards her. Zahra puts Keyleth in front of her, seated between her spread legs, and Keyleth leans back against her, making a pleased noise. "You're so warm."

"Tiefling benefit," Zahra says, wrapping her arms around Keyleth. "We are natural-born body warmers, as long as you avoid the horns." Keyleth laughs, and Zahra runs her fingers through Keyleth's hair, playing with it idly.

The sweetness of this scene is in sharp contrast to what Vex and Pike are doing, which seems to be a game of escalation. Pike is moving quickly, riding Vex for all she's worth, but she has one hand between Vex's legs. From the way Vex is panting, she's making very good use of it. Vex is not letting her have this one unopposed; Pike already has a set of half-moon marks on her ass from the way that Vex is digging in with her fingernails.

"They're very combative," Zahra observes.

"It's really hot, but I stay out of it," Keyleth says.

"I think that's fair," Zahra says.

Vex and Pike are both getting closer, but Pike snaps first; she pushes down hard against Vex's leg, panting and swearing. Vex puts her fingers on Pike's clit, seeing how close she is, rubbing quickly until Pike cries out, her hands clenching Vex's shoulders as she gives it up.

Pike stays there for a long moment, still holding onto Vex, her eyes shut, and Vex runs her hands up Pike's thighs like she's trying to gentle her. Finally she opens her eyes, smiling widely at Vex.

"You lose," Vex says, kissing the end of Pike's nose.

"I don't think I did," Pike says. She dismounts, standing up and stretching. "But I think I'm done."

"That's alright," Vex says. She looks around, like she's doing her own headcount. Her eyes linger on Percy for a moment, and she gives him a wink; her next target is Zahra. "Are you done, Zahra dear?"

"I could be, but I'd rather not," Zahra says honestly.

"Then you are the perfect candidate for my plan," Vex says, beckoning her over. Zahra lets go of Keyleth, passing her off to Pike before she goes over to join Vex. Vex is unwrapping another one of the cloth packages, this time a blue one. She pulls out a strangely-shaped object; Zahra figures it's probably a dildo, but it looks like it has a handle. "My darling Percy has been such a good boy, and it's time he gets a little attention."

"I'm listening," Zahra says.

"I want his cock," Vex says, "but I thought you might like to fuck him."

"That's not an invitation I'd turn down," Zahra says. She nods at the dildo. "You must tell me how that works, though."

"Why don't I show you?" Vex says, and then Zahra is on her back, Vex kissing her as she rubs Zahra's clit. The stimulation is very welcome, but it doesn't last long; Vex pushes her fingers inside, where Zahra is already wet and waiting, scissoring her fingers like she means to stretch her.

Zahra is surprised when Vex pulls her fingers out, sucking Zahra's juices off of them. "It goes like this," Vex says, and she positions the handle end of the dildo at Zahra's cunt, waiting for Zahra to nod before she pushes it inside. It's just big enough to be satisfying, but it's a little jarring to look down and see the rest of it jutting out.

"That's rather ingenious," Zahra says, and she can't help but wiggle her hips a little, just to watch it bounce.

Vex laughs. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." She takes Zahra's wrist and the bottle of oil from the package and leads her over to where Percy is waiting. She holds up the oil. "Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"I'll happily fall on that particular sword," Zahra says, and Vex hands her the bottle. Zahra gets behind Percy; the ropes go between the globes of his ass, but it's easy enough to separate them, putting them on either side of his ass to make room. She opens the bottle, pouring the slick oil over two of her fingers. Percy gasps when she runs them over his hole, circling it for a moment before pushing gently inside.

"Oh, he's enjoying that," Vex says. "You're nicer about it than I am."

"I wouldn't want to damage borrowed property," Zahra says, and Percy doesn't bite his lip in time to keep in the moan that that statement draws from him. She does give him more, pushing her fingers in up to the knuckle, rocking them in and out. She pulls them out for more oil and adds a third when she goes back in; the dildo is not small, and he's going to need it.

Zahra keeps it up for a while, enough time that Percy starts pushing back on her; finally she pulls her fingers out, wiping them on Percy's thigh. "Shall we?" she says.

"We definitely shall," Vex says. She lays down in front of Percy, putting a pillow behind her head and another under her hips. "Come here, darling boy," she says, curling her hand around the rope harness and pulling Percy in. She groans loudly as Percy pushes inside of her, putting her arms around his neck. She thrusts up against him for a few long, lazy slides, but she stops, looking at Zahra over his shoulder. "He's all yours."

Percy does look awfully inviting, and Zahra doesn't stop herself; she positions the dildo at his entrance, pushing slowly inside. Percy moans as she does it, and Vex laughs breathlessly. Zahra pulls back until she's almost out of him, then snaps her hips, thrusting back in. She realizes that Vex is getting everything Percy does, Zahra's thrusts pushing Percy forward, something he can't stop without use of his arms, and she doesn't think Vex is going to complain.

Zahra almost puts her hands on Percy's hips, but then she realizes what a waste that would be. She latches onto the ropes instead, using her grip on them to move him. He goes so easily, unable to resist, and it's intoxicating, having that much power over him. It's helping that the end of the dildo is moving inside of her every time she thrusts, a delicious reason to keep fucking him, as if she needed one.

"He likes that," Vex says, running her fingers through Percy's hair. "There's nothing he loves like a gorgeous woman fucking him."

"Except maybe two gorgeous women," Zahra says.

"He's a very lucky boy," Vex says, and she winks to Zahra over Percy's shoulder. Percy, for his part, has given up, resting his head on the pillow next to Vex's. He's making little desperate noises, and Zahra drinks them in. They only get better when she pushes into him harder, fucking him faster. Every motion pushes him into Vex, almost like Zahra's fucking her through him, and Zahra wants that too, wants to see Vex come for her another time.

And another time after that, and another time after that, and so and and so forth.

Zahra wasn't really expecting to come from this, but she thinks she just might if this keeps up. Percy is going to pieces underneath her, and she wonders if she's going to see it, going to break him. That thought makes her work harder, thrusting into him in at a quick, relentless pace. If she's not going to get there, she's going to get very close, and she's going to enjoy it.

"That's it," Vex says, sounding winded, and she grabs Percy by the hair, pulling him up so she can kiss him. "With me, do you understand?" she tells him. "You come when I do or you don't come at all." Percy nods fervently, kissing her again before putting his head back down.

"If this keeps going, I'm going to join you," Zahra says.

"I want you to," Vex says, looking at her with an incendiary gaze. "Come on. Don't keep us waiting."

That only spurs Zahra on; she's fucking Percy with abandon now, pounding into him. She's so close, almost there, and she needs Percy and Vex to come with her, over the edge. She lets go of the ropes with one hand, using it to stroke her clit. It's almost too much, but she just keeps from coming. "I'm there," she says, still thrusting into Percy. "Are you?"

"Yes," Vex sighs. "I'm-" is as much as she gets out before her back arches, pushing her up against Percy. Zahra stops holding back, lets herself fall; she has enough presence of mind to keep moving, and she can see when Percy loses it, spilling into Vex with a groan. Zahra thrusts a few more times, but she can't sustain it, can't do anything but enjoy. She bends down over Percy, resting her face between his shoulder blades as she comes down.

"You're both very dear to me," Vex says, after a few long moments, "but you're also crushing me."

Zahra laughs, straightening up; she pulls carefully out of Percy before taking the other end of the dildo out of herself. Pike is waiting with a towel, and Zahra wraps the whole thing up in it and sets it aside. Vex gently pushes Percy off of her, and Pike unties his wrists, giving him a bit more range of motion. Zahra knows this is it, that the game is over, but she doesn't feel bad about it. She's had an excellent time, and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

That doesn't mean Zahra is quite ready to leave, and no one seems to be considering making her go. Keyleth gathers up all the pillows, putting them into a wide heap, and Pike pulls her down onto them, wrapping her arms around Keyleth's waist. Vex reclines a small distance away and pulls Percy down with her, and Zahra ends up happily in the middle, Pike pressed against her side and Vex's head on her arm.

"Thank you for giving me permission to entertain our guest," Percy says, the first thing he's said for a long while.

Vex kisses him soundly. "You performed wonderfully, dear."

"I have no complaints at all," Zahra says.

"When can you come back?" Pike asks.

Zahra laughs. "Say the word," she says.

"I'll hold you to that," Vex says, kissing her, and Zahra hopes she does.


End file.
